I have a crush on you
by rubberdood
Summary: Nicole likes Michael. Michael likes Nicole. But they have a problem telling each other. Meanwhile, Quinn is worried that she's running out of good ideas for inventions.


Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or any of the characters. But I wish that I did.

Zoey was on her laptop IMing Chase as always. "Hey Zoe," Zoey read out loud. "are we still going to study for Monday's test?" "A test!" Nicole started as she woke up. "Why didn't anyone tell me about a test? Now I'm gonna fail! I have to study! I'm gonna have to--" "Nicole, chill. It's a test that Chase and I have." Zoey said, turning back to the computer. "Oh, okay. I'm going back to bed." Nicole replied as she laid her head back down. "Yeah, Chase. We are still studying for Monday's test. Meet me at the quad at about 1:30." Zoey replied as she typed.

"No more studying," Chase cried. "I think that I just died a few minutes ago," he continued. "Okay, fine," Zoey started as she put her books into her backpack. "we can study more tomorrow. "What a brain cramp," Chase stated as he walked away. Just as he was walking away, Nicole started walking up. "Hey, Nicole." He greeted his friend. "Hi," Nicole replied as she went to sit with Zoey. "Hi," Nicole sighed. "Um, hey. Is something wrong?" Zoey asked her friend. "Well, I like a boy," Nicole replied. "Um, you always like a boy," Zoey stated. "What's the problem?" Zoey asked. "I really like him! Not the way he looks! He's funny, nice, and smart!" Nicole replied. "Can you trust me enough to tell me?" Zoey asked. Nicole took a deep sigh. "Don't tell anyone...It's..." Nicole started. "Michael!" Nicole said fast. "That's good. He's really nice." Zoey replied. "He's my first crush that actually meant something. Remember to keep a secret," Nicole told Zoey. "I will keep it a secret," Zoey promised. "Thanks for keeping a secret...I'm going to the dorm. Coming with?" Nicole asked her friend. "Yeah, I'm coming," Zoey replied.

Michael sat staring over at Nicole who was talking to Zoey, Dana, and some other girls at a table. "Why don't you just ask her out already?" Chase asked as he set his tray down next to him. "Why don't you ask Zoey out already?" Michael replied as he turned his head to Chase. "Well, because Zoey too good of a friend," Chase replied as he took a bite of his burger "Wait, how did you know that I liked Nicole?" Michael asked, putting a fry in his mouth. "Well, Logan found this under your bed." Chase pulled out a notebook and turns to a page with Nicole's name all over it. "Logan is dead!" Michael screamed out. "I'm what?" Logan asked as he walked up. "You're dead!" Michael repeated to Logan. He then walked off, leaving his tray. "Atleast I can have his fries." Logan smiled and took a fry.

"Am I still getting paid to test your invisible pizza?" Dustin asked Quinn as they sat in the quad. "Yes. Now if you'd take just one bite--" Quinn was cut off by Dustin as he snatched the pizza pan away from Quinn and took a huge bite of a peice of pizza. "Mmm...That was good," Dustin said as he gave the pan back to Quinn. "I wouldn't say that it was the best but--" Dustin then passed out. "Oh no," Quinn started. "The pizza didn't make him invisible. I knew it had to be impossible but...I think that I'm running out of inventions that are actually possible," Quinn stated. " "Should I leave him or should I take him back to his dorm?" Quinn asked herself. She then made up her mind and left, leaving him there.

Dana, Zoey, and Chase were meeting Logan in the school store. "Why did you call this meeting?" Zoey asked Logan. "I'm tring to hook Michael up with Nicole," Logan replied. "I didn't know that they liked eachother," Dana said. "I found Michael's notebook." Logan replied, smiling. "Not cool," Chase said to Logan. "Don't even try it," Logan replied. "After I put it back, you took it and looked at all of the other pages," Logan told Chase. "I should give you both a black eye for that," Dana replied to Chase and Logan's invasion of privacy. "Let me just get to the plan!" Logan hollered, changing the subject. "We go to the movies with dates. Mark and Quinn are already together so...Chase, you're with Dana. And Zoey's with me," Logan said, smiling. "What? Why not Dana?" Zoey asked. "I'm not being with her," Logan said with wide eyes. "And I'm not being with him," Dana said in a sassy fashion. "And I'm really not being with Chase! It's not a real date anyway. Do it for your friends," Logan said, with a serious look on your face. "Fine, I'll look up the movie times," Zoey replied. They all left the student store.

"Dustin! Dustin!" Quinn called her favorite invention tester as he was walking down the steps. "Here to make me pass out again?" Dustin asked. "No," Quinn replied. "Open up your hand," she told Dustin. Dustin turned around. "Why?" he asked. "I'm working on a lie detector." Quinn replied. "Will you pay me? I need gummi worms," Dustin said, smiling. "Sure, I'll pay you...If you open up your hand." Dustin opened his hand. Quinn put a green ball in his hand. "I hope that this works," she said as she turned on the machine, shocking Dustin's hand badly. "Ow! That hurt! Man! No more inventions for me!" Dustin said as he run away.

I hope that you liked chapter 1 of my story. I'm a beginner so don't be too harsh.


End file.
